Heartless
by ShinobiOtaku
Summary: Lemons! :3 rikusora roxas


Heartless ONESHOT LOTS'A LEMONS ENJOY! :3

They gathered in the meeting hall of Oblivion Castle that over looked 'The World That Never Was'. Empty streets continued to be empty as the heart-shaped moon glowed above. A mission was complete and briefing was under way by the leader himself.  
"As expected you both completed the mission earlier than predicted. Roxas and you have earned free time since you're both ahead of schedule. " he eyed them closely, steadily standing and unresponsive in the glad news he has given them. "Rest and be ready for when you're summoned back here." he turned away and looked back towards the glowing heart in the night sky silently. Roxas silently walked off out of the room as he followed him from behind in thought.  
Those golden spikes from that head could have represented a blazing sun also reminded him of a close similar friend. The brightness of the halls in which they walked weakened his eyes as always and he was tired of the blinding strain that came with this darkness. Roxas looked back at him with mystical blue eyes sensing some troubles within his travel.  
"Riku, if you want, you can stay in my room nearby till your eyes adjust..." he casually offered. As Riku followed after him into the less fluorescent gray small chamber his tensions began to settle in the comforting coolness of the dark. Roxas sat in the bright lit windowsill of the room looking down in collecting and pondering over thoughts and memories that flashed through his mind.  
He glanced over at Riku's leaning position on the wall rubbing at the blindfold that often hid his mysteriously sensitive eyes as far he could remember. He radiated familiarity that sided in scattered memories he had obtained over time. He often questioned the other members about their memories and was turned down from discussion. It wouldn't hurt to ask someone perhaps almost as young as himself or elderly immortal looking about these memories.  
"I've always wondered where we came from... And why we had to be nobodies. The heart shaped moon is the key to our wholeness as I've heard... But have you ever questioned why you remember things so familiar yet different from what you've seen, so far?" he was furious with the ineligibility of these memories coming into existent in his head. Riku stayed silent yet nodded.  
"Your wishes are always my priority..." Riku mumbled to himself averting away from Roxas' sight as he crossed his arms . Roxas walked shortly over to his bed and sat on the cozy cover. "Sometimes I wonder if it was a mistake or choice to be here..." Roxas lied down and sighed.  
"It must have been a choice..." Riku leaned off of the wall ready to walk out. "A choice to prove who we are." Roxas declared confidently.  
"I've stopped trying." Riku came over to the bed looking over the small body that set wrinkles in its clothes. "Sometimes it's hard to remember." he sat down on the bedside, being the only furniture in the room besides a closet. Roxas shifted and continued laying comfortably on his back ready to fall asleep. He listened as he closed his eyes to the heartbeat within himself and movement of another.  
Warm flesh brushed against his lips leading him to open his eyes and sit up. Those memories were coming back again flooding his thoughts and body. "Ri... Riku..." He grew hotter and began to ache for something indescribable as these strange memories clustered unlike before.

His chest broke open to the cool air as his cloak was being unzipped for him while he focusing to remain in consciousness. His chest broke open to the cool air as his cloak was being unzipped for him as he focused to remain conscious. His chest tingled at each sensational touch that got lower. Finally making it to his pants, he panted as he was gripped tightly then focused in on his attacker. Unzipping his cloak as well he removed a glove with his mouth.  
He was breathing roughly as well letting the euphoria guide him from his constraints. The glove he bit into was wearing his patients. This nobody was glowing more with distinguishing traits of his beloved as his continuous pants echoed through the room. Only his now bare hands could strip him pull by pull. He loved the way the organization didn't enforce underwear to be worn. Boots, gloves and cloak scattered over the floor in his haste as he jerked him steadily one handedly. Only the clingy pants lingered over the vital flesh he could not reach, but his mouth reached the lips of him again.  
"Riku..." Everything was so hot inside and out. Only Riku was the right temperature for him. "so hot..." his legs seemed to be melting in his pants. He struggled and lowered them below his thighs as Riku continued to cool him off. His mouth went down on him, causing a tingling shiver. "Hah..." it seemed like he was swallowing him but, he just gagged and sucked him a liitle more.  
Riku was fingering him and getting the faintest sighs and pants. He seemed like he was dying in his heated state as his fingers dove deeper into him. Sucking his fingers and crushing them in wondrous constriction Riku pulled them out.  
"No... More... Hah, please..." he was grabbing his hard-on and rubbing furiously at it while he searched for his hole. "Nnh... Please, Riku..." he spread his ass apart to show a dainty puckered hole while he rubbed himself savagely trying to savor bits of his ecstasy. "Please, more..."

Riku shoved in slowly peaking at his ecstasy also. "Mmh! Nnh!... Ah!" Roxas broke his limit of holding out all over his face as Riku finished the last inches in. "Mn!... Heh-hah..." He licked off the gooey sweetness from his face after he stopped.  
"All in..." Riku gripped his thighs spreading his trembling legs more. "Sora..." he removed his blindfold to reveal blazing green eyes.  
"Riku..." he was right on key. His eyes gleamed gently as he stroked his face. "I remember..."  
"Ready for another adventure..." Riku licked his ear as he played with his hardened nipple.  
"Take me there." he stroked his back while gripping his silver hair roughly. His hand then grabbed his muscle bound hard ass.  
"I love you." he gripped his arms brutally strangling them away from the pillow and sheets to above his head.  
"Me too... Now..." he was panting again as he began hardening below. Riku felt his horniness poke him gently.  
"Naughty much... Let's see where this expedition takes us..." he began biting an ear and thrusting vigorously into him.

Sora whispered something mischievous as he drifted off to sleep leaving Riku to stare at another organization member's body lying helplessly destroyed and cover in cum.  
"Always, Sora..." he whispered before the brunette color faded from sight. Back into the twilight his heart resided. Riku wrapped his blindfold back around his eyes and stared at his resting beloved once more.


End file.
